


You are the best thing that's ever been mine

by Kittywu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, long distance, skyping & texting, tsukishima likes taylor swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywu/pseuds/Kittywu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsukki has thing for Taylor Swift and Kuroo and Tsukishima have a thing for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the best thing that's ever been mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for [Heidi](http://oiikawa.tumblr.com/) !!  
> Happy Birthday !!

“So, when’s your next match?”, Kuroo said, his voice sounding different through the computer speakers, a little bit sharper, less warm.  
“We have a practice match in two weeks”, Tsukishima answered. He picked up a pen from his desk and started to play with it, he moved it from hand to hand, tipped it on the wooden surface next to his laptop.  
“Well prepared?”

It had become a familiar thing, the skyping. Kuroo had suggested it one day, a little bit out of the blue. Tsukishima had been having a bad day, he had said he’d make him laugh. He had texted him saying that he didn’t want to, and yet, he had opened his laptop and called him. 

“The first years are getting a lot better and Ennoshita is a good captain,” he answered.  
“And How’s your blocking?”  
“There is still a lot of work to do but I kept practicing.”  
The smirk on Kuroo’s face grew wider. “Wow, Tsukki, you’re all fired up aren’t you? I bet you can’t wait for the next battle on the trash heap.”  
Tsukishima’s gaze wandered from Kuroo’s golden eyes to the black mess that was the older male’s hair. “Kuroo-san, you have already graduated, so you will not be part of the next battle on the trash heap anyways.”

There was a short moment of silence in which Tsukishima realised that Kuroo hadn’t meant that he was fired up for his next match against him. In that moment, the blond had considered closing the laptop so he wouldn’t have to face Kuroo laughing at him.

“I could come watch though.”  
\--  
At the last day of training camp, Kuroo had asked if they shouldn’t exchange phone numbers. Tsukishima had agreed, maybe because he hadn’t been able to think of a good reason why they shouldn’t, maybe because he actually hadn’t wanted to think of a reason. So he had given his number to Kuroo and when he had called him to give him his number as well, he had saved it under “Nekoma’s captain”.

The last day of training camp had been quite a while year ago, Kuroo was in college now and he was a second year. Since then, there had been very few days where his phone hadn’t buzzed with a message from him. At some point, he had even changed his contact name to “Kuroo-san”.  
\--  
There weren’t that many people that Tsukishima texted on a regularly basis. In fact, Kuroo was the only one. He exchanged messages with Yamaguchi from time to time, but most of the time, he preferred to talk face to face. 

After a few weeks of texting with Kuroo, he had started to miss talking to the other. And he had wished to be able to hear his voice without it being altered by the distance it had to overcome. 

He would never ask Kuroo to come to visit though. Offering to go to Tokyo was out of question as well, he was busy with school and his volleyball team and the other never failed to complain about how much harder college was compared to high school, so he guessed that he had his obligations as well.  
So he just got used to the texting, the skype calls. 

The message that made his phone screen light up read “So Tsukki, how are you spending this Friday night?” and he smiled when he started to type his response. 

“Nothing special. Listening to music.”

“What soundtrack do you recommend for a Friday night in front of textbooks?”

“Jamie Cullum is very pleasant to listen to while studying. But if you’re busy, I will not bother you any further.” 

“Noo, please give me an excuse to do something else.”

Tsukishima rolled onto his back, still smiling at his phone screen. He wanted to give him one, he thought about getting his laptop from his desk and to call him. He decided to wait if Kuroo would suggest skyping in the end and typed another message.  
“Kuroo-san, excuses won’t pay the bills.”

“I knoow, but statistics is hard, ok?”

“Excuses won’t make you pass your class, too.”

“Tsukki, c’mon, if you’re not busy right now, would you be up to skyping?”

“Maybe”, he typed as he got up from his bed and walked to his desk.  
\--  
Sometimes, he questioned if Kuroo was just a good friend to him. His heart never started to beat faster when he received a text from Yamaguchi, and he never paused his homework to wonder what he might be currently doing, too. 

Sometimes, when he saw Kuroo’s smile widening when his video started to load, he wondered if Kuroo was seeing him as anything more than a junior from another prefecture, his protégé, maybe a friend.

But then again, who was he to wonder if the other was returning whatever he was feeling.  
\--  
Kuroo was laying on his stomach, his head resting on his crossed arms. “I’m still in denial about my statistics exam, to be honest.”  
“It’s not the end of the world.”  
“You’re being so mean today, Tsukki,” Kuroo said. He made a noise that sounded like it was supposed to be a really theatrical sigh, a long and dramatic one, but the only effect it had on Tsukishima was to make him laugh. “Don’t laugh at me now, this is a serious crisis.”  
“You probably should have studied more then.”  
“I studied so much, you can’t even imagine how much I studied.” His voice sounded whiny but he smiled when he looked up at the screen. 

He had no idea what Kuroo wanted him to do, he wasn’t good at cheering people up and he wasn’t sure if he was actually feeling low because of his failed exam. Usually it was the other way round, Tsukishima was the one in a bad mood and Kuroo the one in charge of brightening his mood, the one who told him that he was so much more than he himself believed he was. 

“Tell me something about what you did today. I don’t care if you think that it’s not worthy of mentioning. I wanna know.”  
“I had school in the morning, volleyball practice, I watched the video of the new Taylor Swift song earlier and then you called me.”  
It didn’t struck him as odd until he heard Kuroo chuckle. “The new Taylor Swift music video?”, the other asked, trying not to start laughing. 

Tsukishima rarely mentioned that he liked her music, more because no one asked than because he was embarrassed about that. 

“It was nice.”  
“You like Taylor Swift?”  
“I do.”  
Kuroo was laughing, Tsukishima wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. “Do you think that it’s weird?”  
“No, it’s actually adorable.”  
\--  
He was too reserved when he was actually talking to Kuroo, he knew that. Most of the time, Kuroo was talking, rambling about his day, about his volleyball team or the last movie he saw. Tsukishima was just quietly listening, telling him a few things about school, sometimes complaining about his teammates. 

It never felt like his attitude bothered Kuroo, but Tsukishima was anxious the day would come where it would.  
\--  
“Good morning, Mr. Swiftie, how are we feeling today?” 

If Kuroo had been in the same room as him, he would have thrown something after him. But since he wasn’t, he just rolled his eyes. It was Sunday morning, and the buzzing of his phone had woken him up. 

“I’m sorry, I just think it’s really cute that you like Taylor Swift.”

“I don’t really understand what’s cute about that but ok. Good morning.”

“I don’t know, you’re just this big grumpy boy who’s sometimes bitterer than a double espresso and then you love cute pop music.”

Tsukishima rolled over and sighed into his pillow. He didn’t understand how he enjoyed talking to Kuroo so much, when their text conversations mostly consisted of Kuroo being a huge idiot. But he also didn’t understand why Kuroo was enjoying talking to him, since his responses where mostly either short or a little sharper than he wanted them to be. 

“My taste in music is very wide.”

“So is she your guilty pleasure?”

“It’s not really a ‘guilty’ pleasure. I just like her music. The songs are catchy.”

“Can you recommend a Taylor Swift song for a newbie?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Might wanna get into her catchy tunes as well, you know?”

For a second, Tsukishima wondered how it would be to sit next to Kuroo, to listen to music with him. He wondered how it would feel to put his head on his shoulder. And he was glad that there was no one in his room who could see him blushing at the thought of something like that

Maybe he should stop daydreaming, he thought to himself, maybe all hope was lost for him.  
\--  
Maybe he was in love, he thought to himself.  
\--  
Tsukishima stared at the envelope in front of him, it was too heavy to be a letter, but the content was too well packed to tell what it could be. In messy letters, there was his name and address on it and written with the same handwriting the name and address of the sender. Kuroo Tetsurou. He brushed his finger over the paper, right over his name. 

He didn’t dare to open it, he wasn’t sure what to expect either. So he just waited if Kuroo would say something, if he’d call him asking if he got his package.  
Kuroo wore a large grin when his face appeared on the screen. 

“What’s this?”, Tsukishima said, holding up the flat yellow envelope.  
“Ah, so you got my little present. Just open it.” Kuroo sounded incredibly confident, but at the same time, there was nervousness in his voice. 

Carefully, he cut through the tape that sealed it, and took out a mess of bubble wrap. He stared at Kuroo, who just gestured him to continue unwrapping. Below the layers of wrap, he found a package wrapped in newspaper, the size suggested that it would be a CD. 

“You sent me a CD?”  
The other scratched the back of his neck, he bit his lip and laughed. “It’s your birthday soon, so I thought I’d share some of my favourite songs with you.”  
Tsukishima looked at him in confusion, raising an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t I wait until my birthday with unpacking it then?”  
“It’s not exactly a birthday present, so you can unwrap it right now.”

The CD had no cover, there was nothing written on the disc either. 

“You should listen to it right now, actually,” Kuroo said while running his hand through his hair.  
“Do you want me to call you back once I’m done?”  
“No, I want to see your reactions when you listen to it.” 

Tsukishima was confused. He didn’t understand why Kuroo had sent him the CD in the first place, he didn’t understand why he insisted on listening to it right now. But he didn’t actually question him, he just put the disc into his stereo and sat back down in front of the laptop. 

Kuroo had chosen a weird mix of songs, but it matched what Tsukishima knew about the other’s taste in music. Some punk songs, a few Broadway tunes, classic rock. 

“How many tracks did you put on that playlist?”, he asked after he had quietly listened to ten songs while Kuroo had watched him without saying a word.  
“One more after that,” Kuroo said. He seemed a little tense, his typical grin was more of a nervous smile. 

He recognised the last song immediately. He stared at the older male in disbelief as his heart race accelerated and his face started to heat up. Tsukishima wasn’t really sure where that moment was leading to. He had a pretty good idea of it actually, but it seemed so surreal, so unrealistic. Real life was no movie, no romance novel, he was awake and not dreaming. 

There was no logic explanation why Kuroo should have put that song on his CD. There was no logic explanation to the weird warm feeling that it gave Tsukishima.

“I thought I’d put one song you’ll definitely like on it,” Kuroo was blushing as well, embarrassed and suddenly atypically insecure.  
“Out of all Taylor Swift songs, you chose this one?”, he carefully asked.  
“Will you go out with me?” The question was blunt and sudden, and while Tsukishima was still at loss for words, the familiar voice of Taylor Swift sung the words _“You are the best thing that’s ever been mine”_  
\--  
Tsukishima had always thought that there was no such thing as the feeling of having butterflies in his stomach. 

But whenever he looked at the CD next to his stereo, the one that Kuroo had given him, he felt something that he couldn’t describe with something else than butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Mine by Taylor Swift !!  
> How do you fluff ??


End file.
